Problem: To get to work each morning, Michael takes a car 7.13 miles and a horse 1.82 miles. How many miles is Michael's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Michael travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on horse = total distance. ${7}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ Michael travels 8.95 miles in total.